


Problem

by thebooksale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooksale/pseuds/thebooksale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene contains drug use and a lap dance ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The playing of ‘Problem’ by Natalia Kills is highly recommended while reading this fic. Obviously ;)

 “What about ‘Problem’ by Natalia Kills?” Chloe suggests as she passes the joint to Beca.

 “Isn’t she the one who screamed at some dude for wearing a suit?” Beca looks at her friend, unconvinced, though not before taking a puff on the rolled-up cigarette. The good ol’ Mary Jane is finally making her senses a little fuzzy.

 “Well, yeah. She’s not very nice, but that song really builds. And we need that kind of stuff if we want to beat those dummkopfs! Plus it’s super sexy.” Chloe winks. She seems to look even more beautiful amid the veil of smoke.

 “Alright, let’s see.” It’s hard to say no to Chloe, especially when she’s this relaxed.

Chloe leans over to look at the screen as Beca starts searching for the song, her hair settling on her shoulder, lightly touching the side of Beca’s face. Beca nudges herself mentally, so as not to get distracted by the sweet floral scent that’s coming from Chloe’s beautiful, fiery red locks. The haze makes it harder to focus, Beca tells herself.

The song bursts out forcefully from Beca’s speakers and fills the room with its thumping beats. Chloe smiles deviously as she stands up and starts moving her hip to the rhythm of the intro. Beca sits back and watches Chloe's movements with fascination as she takes another drag. She has danced with Chloe many times before, but the fact that they are alone in a dim, foggy room together, and that Chloe’s eyes never leave hers differentiates the occasion from the rest.

 _“Sweat_  
_Dripping down your chest_  
_Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles_  
_On my thigh boy, boy, boy, boy”_

 Chloe runs her hands up her torso as the lyrics set in, her hips still swaying in synchronization with the music, her movement emphatic yet never divorced from a graceful fluidity. Her usual smile that brightens up the room has been replaced with something more sensual. Beca cannot help but fix her gaze on Chloe’s suggestive eyes and slightly parted lips. Chloe’s hand trails from her neck down to her chest, much in line with the lyrics, as she grabs her tank top on the way, briefly exposing her cleavage. Subconsciously, Beca licks her lips.

 _“My hips rocking_  
_As we keep lip locking_  
_Got the neighbors screaming_  
_Even louder louder”_

Chloe makes her way to Beca’s chair and turns it around, never stopping her dancing on the way. Closing the gap between their bodies, Chloe leans in until their faces are inches apart and rolls her upper body, lightly touching Beca, all while still holding the younger girl’s gaze. She lets her eyes do all the talking, before tearing them away abruptly to take a drag from the joint they’ve been sharing. “Chloe, you fucking tease!” Beca silently curses as she realizes she’s been holding her breath. The room seems to be getting warmer by the second.

 _“I’m your dream girl_  
_This is real love_  
_But you know what they say about me”_

 Chloe moves closer to Beca until her legs are on either side of Beca’s chair and her stomach almost touching her face. With her hands running through her hair, Chloe bends her knees slightly and starts to move her hip in a figure eight motion. Beca feels her hands sliding up either sides of Chloe’s thighs and finally ending up on her hip.

 _“This girl is a problem_  
_Girl is a problem_  
_Girl is a problem problem”_

 Chloe’s hands find a new home in Beca’s hair as she takes a good grip of her brown locks, forcibly pinning Beca’s head to the backrest. In the rhythm of the song, she starts to thrust her hip toward Beca’s face.

 _“I got your name_  
_Hanging from my chain…_  
_Don’t you wanna claim_  
_My body like a vandal?_  
_You got the cure_  
_Underneath your shirt_  
_Don’t you wanna save this_  
_Dirty little damsel?”_

 Beca breathes heavily as she feels a flux of electricity coursing through her body. Before she knows it, her hands have slipped under Chloe’s tank top and made their way up her back. The contact with Chloe’s warm, soft skin makes Beca shiver. With her hip gently grinding on Beca’s legs, Chloe throws her head back and lets out a moan as Beca’s lips find her neck. The two girls’ bodies find a shared rhythm they suspect has been there all a long as the music drowns out all their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys :) If you want to make my day, come say hi to me on tumblr @chloe-effin-beale!


End file.
